


The Stag in the Snow

by xisney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisney/pseuds/xisney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will get stranded in a ditch in the middle of a snowstorm. Will makes the absolutely terrible decision to walk to his house in the blizzard so his dogs don't starve. Hannibal is cold and grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stag in the Snow

Hannibal Lecter tried to remain calm as he looked out the car window. He couldn’t see anything aside from a blanket of white snow. The car swayed against the howling wind, and ice spattered against the windows. When he looked back to Will Graham, his friend squinted into the storm with his knuckles white against the steering wheel.

Hannibal was hardly surprised when their bodies lurched forward as the car tilted downwards into the ditch. The snow started to look grey as it built up against the windshield. Will cursed under his breath, and Hannibal rubbed where the seatbelt tightened against his shoulder. “Sorry,” Will said. “I thought the turn in the road was farther ahead.”

“I didn’t see the ditch either,” Hannibal replied and offered Will a kind smile. “I think you got us farther than I would have.”

The car gently swayed as the wind hissed against it. A chill ran through Hannibal. “I’ll call us a tow truck,” he said.

“There’s no way they’ll get out here tonight,” Will said. “We can walk to my place. I could find it completely blind from where we are.”

“They say during a snowstorm you should never leave your car,” Hannibal replied. “People have frozen to death just outside their homes because they couldn’t find their way in.”

“Those people are not me,” Will said. “We’re really close, I can find my way.”

Hannibal said, “You don’t find the idea of the two of us huddled in a car together overnight appealing?”

“My dogs are starving,” Will said. “You won’t freeze to death, I promise.”

Hannibal stared hard at Will, and, for once, Will looked back at him with confidence. His blue eyes darted away quickly as Hannibal continued to watch him, but the confidence didn’t fade. “All right,” Hannibal said. “My life is in your hands.”

Will offered Hannibal a half-smile and opened his car door. Hannibal had to open his with a heave against the strength of the wind. He often forgot Will’s weak mental state didn’t reflect on his physical strength. When he stepped out, he sunk into the snow and grabbed the car door to steady himself. He made sure the car door shut after he waded out into the snow to meet Will on the driver’s side. The cold seeped through his boots, but his feet didn’t feel wet yet.

He heard Will shout at him, but he couldn’t make out the words. He walked carefully to meet the other man, and, when he faced Will, his friend took off his scarf and wrapped it around Hannibal’s neck. The cold kept Hannnibal’s cheeks red, so Will hardly noticed new heat rising to the doctor’s cheeks as Will tucked the scarf into Hannibal’s jacket. Hannibal enjoyed the little touches and the overall concern Will had for him. “You’re not dressed warmly enough,” Will said. “Tuck your nose into the scarf. It’ll protect you from the snow.”

Will covered his curly hair with a red toque as Hannibal replied, “I didn’t expect to be walking through a blizzard today. Did you expect this, Will?”

“I pack extras in the car,” Will said. He opened the passenger side door and put on another scarf. “Do you need gloves?”

Hannibal looked to his hands, and Will frowned as he saw the red in his knuckles. Will handed Hannibal a pair of baby blue mittens and explained, “Mittens are actually warmer than gloves. Your fingers being together traps the body heat inside rather than isolating it. I apologize for the colour.”

Dr. Lecter didn’t reply as he put them on. He hardly appreciated their appearance. Will tried not to smile at how miserable Hannibal looked. His cheeks, nose, and ears were already bright red, and the doctor’s natural serene smile had faded to a disgruntled frown. Will pulled Hannibal’s scarf up to cover his nose. He then put a navy blue toque over Hannibal’s blond hair and made sure it covered the doctor’s ears. The scarf covered the doctor’s smile.

Normally Hannibal wouldn’t approve of Will doting over him like this, but it was something about the fear that came with it that he liked. Will was afraid of hurting him by walking in this weather. Will cared for his well-being, and Will was afraid of being wrong in front of him.

Will’s fear filled him to the brim, and yet somehow he had the confidence to push through the snowstorm for the sake of his stupid dogs. Hannibal didn’t much care for that. He preferred the pair of them huddled up in the car together, waiting for a tow truck or for the storm to pass.

Will put on a pair of red mittens and then slammed the car door closed. “Ready?” he asked over the howling snow.

Hannibal simply nodded.

The pair waded through the storm with Will in the lead. The mix of snow and ice bit Hannibal’s cheeks and stung his eyes, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Hannibal watched as Will walked through the snow with ease, and Hannibal focussed on walking in Will’s footsteps rather than creating his own. He was still slower than his friend, and he squinted to keep his eyes on Will’s brown jacket. The blizzard slowly swallowed him, and Will seemed to walk further into its belly rather than fighting to get out of it. 

Fear hit Hannibal as Will stopped and looked around. He could see ice and snow building on his friend’s glasses, and the scarf made it difficult to read Will’s expression. Was he afraid? Confused? Were they lost in the storm?

He didn’t know that Will saw the feathered stag through the blizzard. The black fur stood out against the blinding, white snow. A headache began to drill into Will’s temple as the sound of the howling snow overwhelmed every noise aside from his heavy breaths. The stag simply watched him, and Will tried to interpret why it was here. Was it showing him the way? Was it watching him lose his way and unintentionally leading both he and Hannibal to their deaths? Was this whole experience a dream? He couldn’t remember why he was here with Hannibal.

He shut his eyes for a moment as he tried to remember. He had been with Hannibal when Jack called him about a crime scene. Hannibal tagged along, which stranded the doctor with him during the snow storm. Hannibal wanted both of them to stay at a hotel, but, when Will insisted he could reach his own home, Hannibal insisted on joining him to make sure he was all right travelling. Hannibal didn’t want him driving through the blizzard alone.

When Will opened his eyes the stag was gone. He looked around for it and jumped as a heavy hand touched his shoulder.

“Are you all right?” Hannibal asked. “Are we lost?”

“No,” Will said. “I mean, yes. I’m fine. We’re not lost. Did you come up behind me?”

“I did.”

“Then we’ll go this way,” Will said, pointing in the direction of where the feathered stag stood. “We should see a tree soon.”

When Will began to walk, he noticed Hannibal struggling in the snow, and he waited for the doctor to catch up again. “Can you always see me?” Will asked. “Or do I walk too fast?”

“I can always see your jacket at least,” Hannibal said. “If you had not stopped when you did, I might have lost you.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand in his own. “It’s juvenile, I know,” Will said, “but you won’t lose me this way.”

“I won’t complain,” Hannibal said, squeezing Will’s hand.

Will began walking and Hannibal continued behind him. His hold on Will slowed his friend down and, despite the cold conditions, he appreciated that Will changed his pace for him. Will’s grip on his hand stayed tight and firm, and Hannibal more than once touched Will’s shoulder to steady himself. 

He considered how Will had stopped in the snow. It was as if Will had seen something, and maybe he had. Hannibal realized too late that it was a poor choice to follow someone who was slowly losing his mind into a snowstorm, but Will seemed to navigate the blizzard fine so far. There was no more hesitation - just determined steps forward.

“Why would you live in a place so open?” Hannibal asked over the wind. “Nothing blocks your house from the storm or keeps the roads clear.”

Will didn’t reply, so Hannibal said nothing further. He thought his voice might have been swallowed by the wind, but it was entirely possible Will just didn’t care to reply. He kept his eyes on Will’s back and considered how Will’s small house stayed upright throughout many storms like this one, slowly wearing down against the elements until Will needed to repair it before it broke apart. The house was like Will, standing up against all this turmoil around it, simply hoping someone would notice before it completely fell to pieces.

But Hannibal would notice the storm slowly chipping away at Will. And he would piece Will back together in the way he wanted Will to be. He was perfectly mouldable, much like Will’s little home. It was simple now, but there was plenty of room for extensions and improvements. There was so much opportunity for both of them.

Though he didn’t appreciate how much dogs infested the both of them. He wasn’t sure how he could change that.

“There’s the tree,” Will said. “Almost there.”

Hannibal followed several more steps until he could see parts of Will’s house through the blizzard. Tightening his grip on Will’s hand, he tried to walk faster through the thick snow. The snow held strong onto his foot and, when the doctor slipped, Will wrapped his arm around Hannibal’s back to keep him from falling face-first into the snow. “Don’t rush,” Will said.

Leaning on Will, Hannibal reached the doorway and exhaled in relief. Sweat curled down his forehead, and he feared what his suit would look like when he took off his coat. When Will opened the door, his dogs obediently waited as Will and Hannibal entered. With his glasses fogging up, Will said, “I’ll turn on the space heater, but take off anything’s that wet.”

“So you recommend I stand nude in your freezing cold house in order to stay warm,” Hannibal replied.

“Pull the comforter off my bed,” Will replied, taking off his glasses and setting them down on a stand near the couch. “I’m turning on the space heater and, after I feed the dogs, I’ll start a fire. You don’t want to stay in anything wet, just trust me.”

Hannibal, of course, knew this information, but he hoped Will would dote on him more. Will kicked off his boots and, without another word to Hannibal, he turned on the space heater before walking into the kitchen with his dogs following him. Taking off his coat, Hannibal looked at the damage on his suit jacket. Sure enough, he sweated through his undershirt, dress shirt, vest, and jacket.

He hardly minded winter, but he definitely disliked the combination of hot and cold that happened when you trudged through heavy, cold snow. His underarms were uncomfortably hot, leaving his clothes damp and cold. His toes had gone numb from snow leeching through his boots that were designed for style rather than function. His pants were wet almost to his knees, but he could hardly feel his legs from the wind whipping cold through them. 

After another moment’s hesitation, Hannibal took off his boots and began to remove his clothes. He tossed his gloves, hat, and scarf on the mat with his boots and tried to smooth out his hair. He draped the rest of his clothes over the back of Will’s couch as he undressed and, when he was left in nothing but his boxer shorts, Hannibal walked to Will’s bed, pulled off the comforter, and wrapped his around his shoulders. He lifted it to keep it from dragging on the floor as he walked to the couch.

Sitting down on the couch nearest to the space heater, Hannibal made sure the comforter covered every inch of his body from the neck down, especially his toes. While he listened to the hum of the space heater, warmth washed over the doctor. Will was right - he felt much better out of his wet clothes.

Will took off his toque as he came back into living room and then removed his gloves. Hannibal asked, “At what point in the evening do you intend to strip down, Will?”

“After a few more fingers of whiskey.”

“More?”

“I had two in the kitchen,” Will said. “Just to keep me warm while I start the fire. And, unlike you, I have clothes here I can put on.”

“Well, I appreciate you sacrificing your comforter for me.”

“I’ll put your clothes through the wash - unless they’re dry clean only?”

“Put them through the wash anyway,” Hannibal said. “Or I will go to work tomorrow in your comforter.”

“I’m not sure you’ll make it into work,” Will replied. “We’d have to walk back out to the car and that’s if the roads have been cleared by then. You might be stranded here for a couple of days.”

“And with no clothes,” Hannibal said. “Was this your plan all along?”

Will smirked. “I do like seeing you extremely cold, grumpy, and dishevelled. It’s nice to see the colour in your cheeks.”

Hannibal looked at Will for a moment and, when Will noticed, he turned away to resume work on the fire. Silence settled in as the fire crackled to life, and Will started pulling off some of his layers. He hung up his coat, and Hannibal watched as Will took off his scarf. He felt better when he saw similar sweat stains on Will’s clothes.

Will glanced at Hannibal and quickly looked away when he realized the doctor was watching him. He said, “I like this.”

“I am sure you derive much pleasure out of watching me suffer.”

“No, I mean, I like being able to help you,” Will said. “You always listen to me and try to help me and recommend things for me. You’re always my support and I - I appreciate the opportunity to return the favour.” He laughed sharply and added, “Though I suppose dragging you through a few feet of snow and stripping you down in my cold house isn’t much of a favour.”

“But you were correct,” Hannibal said, “I enjoy this much more than sitting in your car.”

Will smiled weakly though he stared at the floor. Hannibal considered what Will said. He had people express affection for him before. Certainly Alana Bloom was attached to him and cared for him in her own way. But somehow, like everything else with Will, it felt different. Will appreciated Hannibal’s comfort and support and acknowledged this aloud. Will wanted Hannibal to depend on him and need him. Will wanted him. 

As Will peeled off his plaid shirt, Hannibal stood up while pulling the comforter tightly around him. He approached Will and, when Will finally pulled the shirt over his head, he saw Hannibal looming over him. Will glanced at the doctor before looking away. Hannibal leaned his face closer to Will’s, watching him carefully. He wanted Will to make the first move, to establish the connection between them. He watched Will through his eyelashes as his friend’s nose brushed against his own. 

Will kept his eyes closed, and Hannibal watched him through his eyelashes as their lips lightly touched. Will’s lips parted as he kissed Hannibal. Hannibal considered every sensation. Their cold noses together, Will’s hot breath, Will’s soft beard, Will’s cold hands lightly touching his arms through the comforter, the whiskey on his breath. The fire popped and crackled while the space heater hummed. Warmth washed over them. He heard the dogs’ nails clatter against the wood flooring, but they dropped down by the fire in silence.

When Hannibal tried to wrap the comforter around Will, Will stopped him. “I don’t want to get it wet.”

Will took off his pants and socks before touching Hannibal’s chin to draw him down for another kiss. This time he didn’t stop the doctor when Hannibal wrapped his arms and the comforter around his friend. Will’s chest and legs pressed against Hannibal’s, and his hands cupped the doctor’s cheeks as he drew out the kiss. Will’s leg pressed up against his groin, and Hannibal ground up against him. When their lips parted, Hannibal nuzzled his friend and murmured, “Are we going to discuss this?”

“No,” Will said. “No psychoanalyzing. No brainstorming. Just come with me to bed.”

“Do you have a condom?” Hannibal asked.

“No, only lubricant. Am I safe in assuming you’re as meticulous with your sexual habits as you are with everything else?”

Hannibal smiled and nodded.

“I have a hard enough time making friends let alone lovers,” Will replied. “I’m clean.”

Hannibal responded with a gentle kiss, and Will took his hand to gently lead him to bed. The pair slipped under the sheets and comforter, kissing as their hands eagerly explored the other’s body. One of Will’s hands teased one of Hannibal’s nipples while the other rubbed the back of his neck. Hannibal gripped Will’s hips to pull his friend’s groin against his own, and then he rubbed Will’s chest as he kissed him.

Will’s legs twined with his own, and Will’s erection throbbed against him. Without a word between them, Will pulled lubricant off of his nightstand and handed it to Hannibal. Hannibal took it, and Will pulled the sheets over Hannibal’s shoulders as Hannibal pulled off Will’s boxers and then his own.

After he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand and cock, Hannibal put it back on the nightstand. He kissed Will gently as he pressed a finger into his friend’s tight ass. Hovering over Will, the doctor nuzzled him and watched him through his eyelashes. Will stared at Hannibal’s lips when he could, and he reached down to jerk Hannibal off and spread the lubricant across his hand. 

Hannibal started to pump his finger faster in and out of Will just as Will pressed their cocks together. Hannibal nuzzled into Will’s hair, and he pressed another finger into his friend’s ass while Will jerked them off faster, pressing his thumb firmly against the head of Hannibal’s erection. Hannibal carefully spread his fingers apart, testing Will’s limits and fearing he would climax before he even had the opportunity to feel himself inside of him. He panted into Will’s sweaty hair and bucked into his friend’s grip on their shafts. Will kissed his neck.

Pulling his fingers out of Will, Hannibal slipped his cock out of Will’s grip to carefully edge the slick head of his cock into Will’s ass. Gripping his friend’s legs, he slowly pumped into him. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders and pulled the doctor down with him. They shared no words as Will’s lips parted, and Hannibal watched his friend intently as he increased his pace. Will’s heels pressed against Hannibal’s ass and the doctor moved his hands to Will’s waist before gently kissing him.

Sucking on Will’s lower lip as he broke the kiss, Hannibal pounded into Will and listened to the sound of his testicles slapping against Will’s ass. Hannibal panted while he watched Will’s eyes close as his smile spread. He loved seeing that bliss on Will’s face. For once he didn’t see any fear in him, and he loved that he could create that bliss for Will with a simple touch. He wanted Will to need him and desire him. He wanted Will to trust him and depend on him.

Hannibal slowed down his pace and nearly pulled out of Will before slamming his cock back into him, grinding his hips against Will’s ass before pumping quick and deep inside of him. Hannibal kissed Will again while he pounded into him, and his friend dug his nails into Hannibal’s back. The doctor gently bit Will’s lower lip before breaking the kiss with a groan. His body grew lighter and he pumped into Will faster while his peak neared. Will’s cock felt sticky with semen against Hannibal, and it dripped down into a growing pool onto his friend’s stomach. 

With several grunts, Hannibal gripped Will’s hips and pulled his friend against him as pounded his cock as deep as it would reach while he came. His gritted teeth kept him from groaning, but his body shuddered as he shot his warm load into Will’s ass.

Hannibal kissed Will as he pulled his cock out of him, and a string of semen still connected them before Hannibal broke it with his finger. “May I taste you?” Hannibal murmured against Will’s lips.

Will simply nodded, and Hannibal kissed down Will’s chest and dropped his friend’s legs to the bed when he reached Will’s pelvis. He licked down the underside of Will’s shaft, squeezing his testicles just as he flicked his tongue against the head of Will’s cock, causing his friend to sharply intake air. He sucked the head of Will’s cock and considered the taste. Rubbing his finger between Will’s ass cheeks, Hannibal sucked Will harder and relished in the feeling of Will’s fingers tightly gripping his hair. He let Will push down on his head and took more of his friend’s cock into his mouth, sucking eagerly.

Will gasped again as Hannibal pressed his finger into his friend’s slick ass, quickly working the opening as he sucked Will’s erection. The doctor’s quick tongue teased the underside of his cock while his lips worked his shaft. Will panted and bucked his hips upwards, and Hannibal gripped the base of Will’s erection to keep from taking too much of his thick cock into his mouth. Hannibal watched Will bite his lower lip, and he sucked harder in the hopes of making Will peak.

Sure enough, Will groaned and pulled at Hannibal’s hair, bucking upwards into Hannibal’s fist as he started to climax. Keeping his finger inside Will, Hannibal jerked him off, listening to Will’s gasps and feeling him squirm, as his friend came into his mouth. Hannibal sucked his cock and swallowed his climax in its entirely, letting some of it linger on his tongue.

Hannibal kissed Will’s pelvis and rubbed his chest while Will panted. With his grip on the doctor’s hair, Will pulled Hannibal back up next to him. He nuzzled Hannibal before gently kissing him again. 

Rubbing Hannibal’s chest, Will murmured, “Are you all warmed up now?”

Hannibal nodded and gently pulled Will’s hips up against his own. “But I have a feeling it will be terribly cold again if you leave. So I’m going to have to request that you stay here, Will.”

Will smiled and watched Hannibal’s lips as he replied, “I think that sounds just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> _originally posted on xisney.net_


End file.
